


A Fenix's Broken Wings

by DragonFrost02



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fear of men, Gay dads, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Relationship, Losing everything, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Pansexual Character, Revenge, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Swarm, Verbal Abuse, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFrost02/pseuds/DragonFrost02
Summary: Ashara, the daughter of the oh so great Marcus Fenix, is struggling. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too. She’s been through shit. Being a woman in a man’s world is hard enough already. And for years her body was not her own in the COG military. She tried to get help, but that just made everything worse. Why didn’t she just tell her fathers? Oh? Did I forget to mention that her other parent is the brilliant Damon Baird?Read to uncover what Ashara has been through and how she deals with all the issues of her past. What does a person, who has suffered their entire life, do when everything is blasted away in front of them? Does rage and revenge consume them or do they call it quits and pull the trigger?There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix, OC/OC, Samantha "Sam" Byrne/Augustus "Cole Train" Cole
Kudos: 7





	1. Act 1 Chapter 1: Returning "Home"

"You know, I really thought you were  _ better _ than that." My father growled at me in a low, but threatening voice. I couldn't meet his eyes, so I looked down at the floor. The wooden boards were chipped and splintered in a few places and the planks creaked anytime you shifted. Good for letting you know if there is an intruder, but bad in my experience if you're trying to sneak out. 

"I made a  _ mistake _ , you of all people know that!" Probably not the best thing to say, I realized after the words left my mouth. The look on my father's gaze hardened. 

"Your mistake cost innocent people their lives Ashara! People who had families and kids. All because you have a twitchy trigger finger." Marcus said in an unsettling voice. He barely ever raised his voice, but when he did you know you best just leave. "This isn’t a war Ashara! They weren’t fighting you, they weren’t there to take your lives and ready to give their own in turn. But you never listen. What did you expect? I told you the COG hasn’t changed. That a day like that would come and test you.”

"I didn't- look the fight was a mistake. I didn't want to start a firefight in the middle of the square!" I looked at my father with hurt eyes, but he didn't seem to care. The warm light of the fireplace reflected off the wetness on my face, the trails left by the tears I hadn’t been able to hold back any longer. Doesn't he know that I feel like shit? That I would honestly give my life to replace those I have slaughtered? 

"And now you are a goddamned runaway. No, worst, you're a deserter. You have abandoned your post. You're lucky this isn't a war, or else you would have been shot before you reached the gates of New Ephyra." Marcus stated, I could see the muscles tensing in his jaw. 

"I was just hoping I could lay low here for a while. I'll sleep in the broken down part of the house." My father and I always had fights, much bigger than his and JD's little arguments. Our fights normally lasted at least a week or more. I wasn't even sure if he still cared about me. Or if I was just some disappointment to him and he was waiting for me to leave and never bother him again. 

My father always pushed me to be the best. He taught me to hunt my own game and skin it. What part of the body was good and how to make weapons from the bones inside. How to farm and when the fruit and vegetables were ripe. He taught me how to cook. Marcus taught me to survive  _ alone _ . I remember for my 12th birthday, we went scouting and he ended up leaving me. For six days I fended for myself before returning to the estate. I was exhausted and injured from a fight with a big ass bird. I expected praise for making my way back home by myself, but all I received was criticism. He said that it should have taken me half that time to come back and that I didn't try hard enough. 

From that point on I pushed myself to my limits. When I graduated from the COG academy, I was top of my class. I got perfect scores on all my tests. I felt so happy for a short time. The reason for that is when I looked out upon all the families, I didn't see either of my parents. I never really had a relationship with Damon Baird, he never came around when I was at the estate. They didn't care enough to come see their daughter's graduation. I think that's the day I knew I would never be enough, no matter how hard I tried. 

People wanted to ask me questions and get me to sign some stuff. I just wanted to be alone, but so many people wanted photos of Marcus' daughter. It was hard being compared all the time to the one person who doesn't care for you. Maybe that was the tilting point or maybe that was after Alpha Squad. Things got blurry between that time. 

"I won't be in your way long. I'll disappear into the forest, not to bother you again." I say to my father. I felt a chilly wind blow underneath the door and brush against the back of my legs. 

“You’ll go back to New Ephyra before this mess gets any worse. I’ll speak with Jinn, and just maybe you won’t have to spend the next two years in prison.” Marcus pushed right back. First he doesn't want me to join the COG and now he wants me to go back? Does he want me gone that bad that he would take me back to the thing he hates the most? Other than me, of course. 

"I've made my choice, I'm not going back to the COG." I crossed my arms, "I won't have you pull whatever strings you have to get me back it. I'd sooner take my own life." 

“You never learn, do you Ashara.” Marcus said, voice finally betraying a tone of disappointment. “You can stay. Until tomorrow morning.”

By that I knew the conversation was over. I turned on my heel and marched up the stairs and down the clean hall to my old room. I shut the room door and slid down to the floor. I left the tears fall freely now, in the dark room full of memories. 

I jerked awake when I heard the front door slam closed. I pushed myself off the floor and tapped my digital watch. 

**_1:03 AM_ **

I've been asleep for three hours. I carefully stood up, not wanting to give Marcus any indication that I was awake. A more medium toned voice than Marcus' deep one spoke silently downstairs. It was my dad, well my other one, Damon. Considering that I heard no Raven, he didn't want anyone to follow him. Naturally, he only came over when I was sleeping. Never really wanted to see his daughter. I only know what he looks like from a photo of him and Marcus sitting on the nightstand of his bed. But that was back when Marcus had black hair and not gray. So I think that photo is pretty dated.

I crept over to my dresser and pulled out the top drawer. I grabbed shirts at random and tossed them on the bed. If I was going out in that snowstorm I would need better protection. I stripped the COG armor that I no longer wanted or needed. I pulled a sports bra and a long sleeve, white, fuzzy shirt over my head. I slid on light gray cargo pants and calf high brown boots. I wasn't going to take anything else but my Lancer and the watch on my left wrist. I wasn't planning on living long anyways. 

I grabbed a small journal I kept about how I was feeling certain days. Normally the really bad days where I just wanna die. Or when the flashbacks got too vivid and I couldn't sleep that night, so I wrote stories. Stories are how I cope with my mind. I must have over twenty ongoing stories, none of them finished. I flipped through the worn paper until I reached a blank page. I silently went over to the bed and sat down. I pulled a pen from my nightstand and started writing with a steady hand. 

My mind was made up, this was it. 

The end of the line


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2: Shattered Ice

**_6:48 AM_ **

Snow, snow, and even more snow as far as my blurry eyes could see. The month of Brume was always the worst of the year for cold weather. In Storm it got a little warmer and it stopped hailing all the damn time. 

I successfully dipped out the estate at two in the morning after spending an hour writing a decent suicide note. I may be on my way to kill myself, but I still want to use correct grammar. I was pretty sure that the harsh wind was still blowing in my face, I just could no longer feel it because my face was completely numb. I tucked my hands under my armpits to try and regain some feeling in them. I see a lick of yellow light start to touch the gray sky. It won't be too long now before daybreak is here. 

**_8:00 AM_ **

**** The hail stopped coming down around an hour ago. The wind also stopped blowing, which was nice. I started to get some feel back in my cheeks. I finally stopped for a rest. I couldn't really find any rocks to sit on so I sat in a low pile of snow. I let my mind wonder as my shaking legs finally got some rest. 

Have they noticed that I'm gone? Do they even care? Probably not, might even think it as some relief. I sighed and watched some type of birds fly over. 

  
  


**_8:10 AM_ **

**** I picked up walking again. I dug my boots into a mound of snow and climbed to the top of the hill of snow and saw a big ass field of just snow. I started to walk across the snow, listening to it crunch under me. I was in my own head when I heard a sharp  _ crack.  _ I froze in place and realized that it wasn't a field, but a snowed over frozen lake I was walking on. 

"Fuck." I simply said as I heard the ice cracking farther. I waited until I heard it stop before I carefully placed another step... 

and fell through. 

Freezing water gushed up my nose. I felt the water push me away from the hole I fell through. I tried to pound on the ice above me to get air. My lungs burned and started to scream. I fought back the urge to suck in water. My head pounded like the drums on graduation day. I started flowing down towards the darkness and in the moment of seeing the blue light get smaller and smaller. My lungs open to the water around me. I thought,  _ This isn't so bad.  _ I had accepted my soon death within that minute I was underwater. 

But others didn't, I realized as I felt something grab my arm right before blacking out. 

  
  


❅️

  
  


_ Is she breathing good?  _

_ Yeah, steady and calm.  _

_ I'm going to kill Jinn for covering this up.  _

_ Not if I get to her first.  _

_ We can all take turns killing her, how bout that baby?  _

_ Tea's done, come get it.  _

An army of footsteps left the room. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. My hands shook a bit as I pushed myself off the couch. Faking sleep was hard when all you wanted to do was run. I crept over to the end table and pulled out Marcus' old Boltok. I checked the chamber, one bullet. All I need. I swept out the room and dashed outside, being as quiet as possible.

I sprinted through the dark night. I must have been out longer than I thought. My feet sting every time they touch the snow. I just wanted it to be over! I feel like I'm such a damn burden to my dads! One I have never seen, the other acts like everything I do is wrong! I just want it to be over! 

I heard my name being called behind me. They must have seen that I was gone. I ran faster. I felt like a hawk chasing a mouse through an open field. I saw someone in front of me and skidded to a stop. 

"Uncle Cole." I said with hurt in my voice. "I'm not going back!" 

"I know that baby. I'm not here to bring you back." He said as he took a step closer to me. He had two big bags with him. "I got warm clothes and blankets in this one," He said, setting a navy blue backpack at my feet. "Food, water, some of that dark roast coffee you like, and a few other essentials in this one. Here change into these and quickly." Uncle Cole tossed me a stack of clothes and I just stared at him in disbelief. 

"You're…not going to bring me back? Why? Is this some trick?!" I blurted out and pressed the gun into my head further. The cold feeling of the metal spread across my face. 

"No baby, I'm not going to stop you. Reason being that I did the same thing when I was your age. Change into warmer clothes and I will continue." Cole thrusted the clothes in my free hand and turned his back on me. 

I was shaking and starting stripping my freezing clothes. "What did you mean by you did the same thing?" I asked. 

"No one really knows this, but your genius dad. I was...molested as a teen. It was hard and I just wanted to die. Wanted the memories to get out of my damned head. Interested of killing myself though, I ran. I know you're hurting and you need to sort things out on your own baby. That's why I'm not gonna stop you." He explained. Once I was dressed in warmer clothes, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his back and I felt his big hands press on mine. "Just promise me something, Ashara." 

"And what's that?" I ask him. 

"No more suicide attempts, if not for your family. Then for me and Sam." I could hear pain in his voice. 

I gently pulled away from his. "They've never really been my family, Uncle. I have never seen Baird and Marcus thinks of me as a disappointment." I lower my head and tears start to rim my eyes. 

"Oh baby, if only you knew how wrong you were. They  _ love  _ you so damn much." Cole lays a hand on my right shoulder. 

"I wish I could believe that, Cole. I really wish I could and maybe one day we three  _ will  _ have a relationship. I might even get to talk to my dads. But that day is long from now and I need to find my own way." I wiped the tears from my sea blue eyes and gave my Uncle one last hug. 

"I love you baby girl. You will end up doing something amazing, I can feel it in my old bones. Now, one last thing. Gimme your watch." 

"What? Why?" I pulled back from him. 

"It has a tracker in it, that's how they found you the first time." 

"How could it have a tracker in it? Marcus bought it for me when I was like ten." I lifted my arm up to look at the silver banded watch. It was the only gift I ever received from him. 

"Naw kiddo, Damon made it. I was chillin' in his workshop when he was making it." I unclipped the watch and placed it in Cole's palm. "I'll try not to bust it for ya." 

I chuckled, "I would like it back if I come back." 

"You will, you'll see. Now get going before the others run out here." He gave me a wide smile. And for the first time in a long time. I smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter! This concludes Act 1, which I only wanted to show a bit of back story for Ashara.
> 
> Now what will Act 2 hold, hmmm?


	3. Act 2 Chapter 1: Squad Take-down

" _ Everything in place?"  _

_ "All set, ready on your mark Ashara." _

"Permission to move in. Just like we practiced." I whisper over the comms. I stalked behind a COG tent and waited for any movement from within. I swiftly dashed behind a supply box and poked my head out to observe. Two guards with their backs to me. I pull two small daggers from the back of my belt and rush forward. I stabbed them both in the jugglers. Their hands clasped around their necks and they started to cough up blood. Both men fell to the ground and after a minute, they stopped moving all together. I quickly hauled their bodies out of sight and moved into the main camp area. 

I snuck my way into the Sargent's tent. A shirtless white male was snoring away on a cot. I carefully made my way over to him and moved my black dagger above his throat. In one swift motion, his eyes bulged out of his head and he was bleeding to death in the cot. The Sargent rolled out onto the ground and tried to reach for his Boltok. He died before he could wrap a hand around the handle. 

"Sargent's down. Status report." I said thought the comms. 

_ "East side clear."  _ A bouncy voice responded. 

_ "Same with the west, Ashara."  _ A deeper voice came through next. 

"Then let's grab any supplies quietly and torch this camp." I say while poking around the tent, seeing what I can find of use. 

_ "Copy that."  _ The bouncy voice and deeper one responded in unison. 

I looked through the Sargent's bags and found some medical stuff. COG grade wound sealer. "Very nice." I said aloud as I pushed it into my belt pocket. I looked around for another minute until I decided that there was nothing left to see. I left the tent to see Mia dragging a large box across the ground. 

"What are you attempting to do, Mia?" I asked in a hushed tone. 

"Well I'm TRYING to carry this box of food to our ride. I tried asking Ava for help BUT she wouldn't. Like that is just so RUDE." Mia ranted on. I was glad that all soldiers in the camp were dead already or we would have had a firefight on our hands. 

"You're… doin' great. We'll worry 'bout the fire." I held a smile from my lips. Mia was a great fighter, but silly all at the same time. She was, after all, only eightteen years of age. "Where did Ava go?" 

"Ummm… That way?" She jerked her head towards a dark red tent. Her small turtle pendant swung around her neck.

"That sounded more like a question to my question, than an answer." I snorted and walked towards the tent. Bloodstains were visible on the tent flaps. I shoved the aside with my shoulder, not wanting to get any on my hands. 

"Ugly bastard." A deep voice in the tent responded. I walked in and Ava was crouched next to a body. 

"Inside or outside?" I crouched beside her. 

Ava looked over at me and narrowed her eyes. "Both. We just took down Echo Squad, one of Jinn's favorites." Her carmel eyes swept back to the body before her. 

"And how do you know this?" I questioned her. 

She extended a hand and pushed the dead man's head to the left. Revealing a large snake tattoo on the right side. "This was the squad Jinn let use me as a plaything. From the many times they fooled with me, I remembered seeing this on all their necks." Fast as lightning, she stabbed her knife into the man's eye. Leaving the maroon leather wrapped handle sticking out of the skull. 

"Well if we just killed off one of Jinn's best squads, she's bound to send a whole lot more next time around." I patted her back as I stood from crouching. I turned to survey the inside of the tent. There were a shit ton of medical supplies and a few files on a far table to the left. I made my way over and shuffled through the files. "Ava, you need to see this." I called her over. 

She appeared at my said and reached for a tan file. "This… is my file and look, here's Mia. The fuck's going on?" She flipped through the file and I leaned over to look. 

I saw reports that Ava had filled out while she was in the COG. Dozens of letters from Ava's family to her. "I've never seen these letters before. Was Jinn holding these from me? But why?" 

"A good question, but one that we will have to discuss with everyone once we're back home." I say and start pushing all the files in my stachel. There were at least sixty plus in the stack. It really wasn't a surprise for me. Women all around New Ephyra have been leaving the COG to come and join us out here. Mothers with their kids. And in the recent months… other females of a different race. 

"Come on, we need to be off." Ava tapped my shoulder and we both headed out. I glanced at the dead man on the grassy ground and saw that the skin with his tattoo was missing. 

"There you two are! Now are we ready? Akori is guarding the supply box." Mia spoke as she jogged up to us. Her chocolate colored hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She carried frag grenades in her hands. Ava took one and so did I. 

"Yeah, let's wrap this up and get back. We found something everyone needs to discuss." I told her. She gave us a confused look, but didn't push for the moment. We three tossed out our frags and lit the tents on fire. The fire spread from tent to tent, slow but surely scorching everything in its way. The grass was wet enough to kill the flames once they reached a certain point. Mia, Ava, and I made our way back to Akori without a word to each other. I noticed a few pieces of skin hanging on Ava's belt loops. Skin that had a stamp of a snake on each. 

I couldn't hold back a smile from the sight.


	4. Act 2 Chapter 2: Returning to Hope

"Akori! Put that down! A tree is not a toy!" The Snatcher turned and dropped the uprooted tree in front of her. Dust flew up and Mia swatted it away from her face while Ava and I hung back. 

"Mia you can scold her later, but we gotta get back soon. It's almost dawn." Ava told the eighteen year old who heaved a large and dramatic sigh. 

" _ Uhhhh _ , fine. But let me tell you Akori, you will NOT be receiving any treats when we return." Akori made a motion with her head that looked like she was rolling her eyes. Mia's face sourced as Akori did this. 

"You are being such a cunt!" Ava snickered and I could keep a smile from my lips. 

"Alright, enough. We need to be getting back before the moon leaves. Let's mount up." I tell them, tired of the bickering from Mia. Ava and I moved the supply box onto a sled that connected to Akori's harness. Mia was making sure the saddle was succure. Once the box was all hooked up, all three of us hopped on Akori's back and she took off like lightning. 

The cool air hit my face and pushed a few black hairs out of the way. I sat in the front with Ava behind me and Mia behind her. Racing through an open plain gives me such a unique rush. I've never moved so swiftly and fast in my entire life. I pressed my legs closer to the sides of Akori as she ran. The moon was starting to set in the clear sky. Small dots were scattered around, shining bright. 

Ava loves fingering out what stars make what patterns and naming them. When the moon is at its peak, there is a constipation that appears right next to it. Four stars in a diamond shape, Ava calls it the Locust star. She said it resembles the Locust Horde symbol and since we gained some Swarm females in our camp, I would have to agree. 

Lushes, tall grass soon turned into thick forest trees. Akori had to slow down to avoid crashing head first into one. Plus keeping the supply box intact. By the time we made it back to the entrance of the camp, the yellow sun was pushing its way into the dimly lit sky. Akori halted to a stop in front of a formation of boulders. I tossed my leg over and slid down to the ground. The first time I did that months ago, my legs buckled underneath me. But now I have grown accustomed to the tingling sensation and I know how to keep my balance. I walked over to the formation of rocks and placed my hand on the center of it. 

I heard a soft, mechanical  _ click _ and the hard rock dissolved into thin air. "Come on, the others should be settling in by now." I look back at the others. Mia was slouched against Ava, sleeping. Akori looked exhausted, she did just run for three hours. Akori followed me into the well lit cave entrance. Once she was through, there was another  _ click  _ and the rock was forming where it once was. Within seconds, our entrance was entirely sealed. Invisible to anyone who would pass by. 

The cave was dry and had a good bit of cracks in the walls. Orbs of light swirled at the ceiling of the cave. Orb Lights, we call them. They are machines made by Alex, who is lead designer here. They have fire stored in their transparent bodies, thus brightly lightning anywhere they go. Akori's pointed legs tapped loudly against the stone floor. Moss grew on most of the walls, giving it an abandoned feel, but it was far from that. 

We made it to the end of the cave where there is a large set of metal doors. You wouldn't know that they are doors just by looking at them. They blended in so well with the cave wall. Moss hung from all around them and a few cracks in the center of the doors made it look like the back of the cave. I walk up and give the doors one hard, sharp knock. 

The two doors opened, without making a sound. We went through and I shielded my eyes from the dim light. 

"Welcome back, Ash." A voice said to my left. I looked over and saw Seren, a Swarm female. 

"Thanks. How's everything since I left?" I asked her. A few other females came over and undid Akori's harness. Ava carried Mia on her back and gave me a nod before heading off for their shared tent. I looked back at Seren. Her skin was a dark brown color and she had bright yellow eyes. They matched the bright crystals grown out of her left arm and a few here and there under her eyes. She stood at a height of seven feet. 

"We got a message from our spy in the capital of New Ephyra. Apparently Jinn already suspects that Echo Squad is dead. She will be sending out another, more equipped squad tomorrow." Seren tells me as we begin to walk deeper into the camp. I saw that there weren't a lot of people walking around. They most likely were already in bed, ready to get a good sleep until dusk. 

The reason our sleep schedule differs from the Humans is because it's easier for us to travel under the cover of night than day. If we go outside the camp, it will be easy for Jinn's dogs to see and catch us. It's just something we have gotten used to here at Hope.

" _ Great _ . Take down one and I don't even get a breather." We both step around a sleeping Pouncer in the path. Its legs were tucked underneath its dark red body. A soft whine could be heard clearly everytime it exhaled. 

"You never take breaks, Ash. I don't even know how you're still moving around. I don't even see you sleep in on your days off from going outside the camp." Seren points out. It was true, I never really slept anymore. It was just full of past memories that wouldn't stay buried in my mind. Besides, there is always something that needs doing around here. 

The camp was full of tents around the outer rim. The area was a huge circle with a firm canopy over the entire camp. Lines of light were shining through holes in the vines. It protects us from anyone who looked down from the sky. Snatchers were sleeping all huddled together. I saw Akori sleeping next to a smaller dark orange pup, her pup. 

We passed women who were cleaning up from dinner. The aroma of roasted meat hit my nose along with the sweet smell of honey. 

"You missed a delicious dinner, Ashara. I could pull something together for you if you'd like." A lean woman said to me. She had coffee brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a bright green color. 

"No thanks, Beth. I'm happy everyone enjoyed it." I tell her with a soft smile. 

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. Her purple tank top, that only had one strap, fell down a little to show a moon tattoo on her upper right breast. "You never come to dinner anymore. The children miss you, you know." 

"I apologize for that. I have been running around making sure everything is how it's supposed to be." I brush my hair aside as I speak. 

Beth still didn't look convinced, but she didn't push the subject further. "Well, don't work yourself to death. We need you." 

"No promises, Beth. Have a good sleep." I waved to her and turned back to Seren, who was munching on a roasted deer leg. She had charred bits all around her lips. 

"What? They were about to feed it to the Pouncers." I just lightly chuckled and we continued to the War tent. It was the only red tent in the camp, real easy to spot. It's on top of a small hill. It is also the largest tent besides the medical tent. I felt fatigue start to creep on my eyelids. It has been at least two days since I let myself sleep. I don't like to allow myself to rest that much, too much time to think. Too much time to remember things I wish I could forget. 

When we finally reached the War tent, Ava was waiting for us. A long table was in the center of the tent. A few well working computers were to the left, pressed against the tent wall. Oil lanterns burned dimly at both ends of the table. 

"I thought you turned in for the day?" I asked her placing my bag of files on the table. Seren walked around the table to be at Ava's side. She set her cleaned deer leg bone on the table.

"We need to talk about these files. What that means for us at Hope ." She flicked the bone off the table. 

"Files?" Seren pulled one out the bag and flipped it open. 

"Found them at the COG camp we took out. Ava's and Mia's files were in there but from the amount, I'm guessing that every female that left the COG, their folders are in there." I explained as Ava and I spread out all files. They quickly covered the entire table. "Not only that, Jinn is apparently sending out another squad tomorrow as well." 

Ava rolled her eyes, "She just won't give up will she?" 

I looked down at the table, "No, she won't." 

"Do we know what squad it is she's sending?" Ava asked Seren. 

The female brute shook her head, "No. I'm supposed to get that Intel tonight. Jinn doesn't have that many  _ loyal _ squads left since the war started." 

"And since we've been taking out the ones she sends at us." I add in. Seren nodded and put the file she had at the end of the table. 

"You know the one file I don't see here?" Ava said and I nodded. 

"Mine." 

"So where is it?" Seren leaned over the table. Her bulky armor  _ clanked  _ against the sturdy wood. 

"My guess, with Jinn. I don't know why she is so obsessed with me." I tell them. Only three people know what happened to me in the COG. Two of those three people were in this tent with me now and one was snoring away in her cot. 

"She's bound on finding you and dragging you back to continue her  _ game."  _ Seren said with a hard look in her eyes. I heard Ava growl a little under her breath. Every Human in this camp had a deep hatred for the  _ glorious _ First Minister. The same thing that happened to me happened to others as well. Others, mostly parents, didn't want to stay in a city that allowed female soldiers to be raped for male approval. Or to hope that they get pregnant and to repopulate Sera. 

"I'll have to lose everything here before I go back." I tell them, but I knew that that would never happen. I've built something good here in the war torn world. Some place safe. A home for most, a sanctuary for others. A place to protect and it will take a lot to bring this place down. 

Ava pushed herself away from the table, "What do you want to do with these?" I looked at all the files spread around the table. There were so many. Jinn is after all of us and there was no way of stopping her. 

"Let's box them and we'll tell the others tomorrow, then they can choose for themselves." The Human and Swarm nodded and we started boxing the files. We didn't worry about putting them back in the order they were in. We were all tired and wanted to get to bed. I could see the tiredness in Ava's movements, even though she didn't like to really show it. When we were done, Ava left back to her tent. Seren and I said our goodnights as we went our separate ways. She went back to guarding the entrance with her rookies and I went to my tent. 

My "tent" was actually not a tent. There was a small waterfall in Hope and a path that led behind the waterfall. A nice dark place, my living quarters. The falling water was a beautiful crystal blue color. The pond where the water fell was flowing gently into different sections of the camp. Some went to the bathhouse, others to the food growers that supply the camp with vegetables and fruits. I walked the damp path and emerged into a medium sized cave. A small bed with a white cover was at the far back. There is a desk and a square table to the left of my home. To the right there is a single box on the stone ground. A box that held a gun. 

I moved to my bed and began to undress. I tore off my armor and set it nearly on the floor by my bed. I put on a pair of brown leggings and a teal tank top. I pulled the covers down and laid in my bed. My eyes immediately felt ten times heavier. A yawn left my lips as I pulled the cover back over me. The dark atmosphere and the sound of the waterfall help me fall asleep fast, but I never stay asleep for long. I listened to the falling of water and it hitting the body of water beneath. There was the every so often breeze that entered the cave. I push my head deeper into the stiff pillow. 

"Let me sleep decently please." I said to no one but my mind. I start to drift off, when I was already pulled into a nightmare of my past. 


	5. Act 2 Chapter 3: Watery Coffee

I lunge forward releasing a desperate gasp. I sat there, my eyes fixated on the cave wall opposite of me. I breathed heavily as I tried to control my shaking hands. It seemed that every time I slept, the nightmares got worse and worse. I didn't like remembering my past and I certainly had no plans on going back to Ephyra, ever. My place was here. After a few minutes of breathing, I slipped out of bed. I dragged myself over to a little bucket with a round mirror hanging over it. After brushing my teeth, I began to dress for the day. 

Black cargo pants and combat boots. I also slid on a gray, armored, sports bra. I didn't bother brushing out my head of hair. It always ends tangled back up like five minutes later anyways. I put on light eyeliner and filled in my brows. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes seemed duller than they were a year ago. I ran my fingers along the little scars on my abs. "I wish the past would stop haunting me." I told my reflection. 

I grab one last thing from my den. I make sure to take my Boltok with me. I clipped it onto my left thigh and started for the entrance. It was still light when I emerged. I had a few hours to kill before everyone started waking up. I make my way towards the War tent. I wanted to see if our spy had sent the Intel on what squad was being sent out to find us. On my way to the WT, I passed a shirtless woman. It wasn't an uncommon thing here. It was only females here after all. Some wear cloth tied around their breasts, most just wear their bras out n' about. 

"You're up early, Lix." The light blonde haired woman turned to me and gave me a warm smile. 

"I have just been so excited about the new crop advancements! Soon we'll have fruit trees growing like crazy!" 

"Try not to let them take over the camp." I told her. 

Lix chuckled, "Don't worry, we won't let that happen. See you later." She turned away before I got another word in. 

"Bye." But she was already out of hearing range. I looked around at the growing flowers. The two most common in Otras are Merigolds and Lilacs. There were patches of roses around the greenhouse. The vines that grew up the stone walls grew Honeysuckles on them. The air was always a sweet scent here. It gave everyone a sense of security here, almost everyone. 

Seren and I were the only ones I've noticed that don't let our guard completely down. She doesn't talk much about what she went through back in the Horde. I've kinda pieced together that she was forced to breed repeatedly. That she was chained tightly to a stone slab and males would come and rape her. That would explain the scars on her wrists. But then again, I don't have confirmation on that theory. 

I pushed the tent flap aside as I walked in. "Thinking of the devil." I said aloud. Seren was sitting at one of the computers. She was still in her armor from earlier. 

She looked over at me, "You good?" 

"Are you?" I asked her. 

"Not really good to answer a question with a question." 

"Says who?" 

"Ava apparently. Always getting on to Mia for it." Seren turned back to the screen. I go over to her and put my arms over her broad shoulders. "Current reports in Ephyra. Something big happened a few weeks ago." 

"Ideas on what it was?" I rest my chin on her scaly head. 

A low hum left her as she went deep in thought. "The logical answer would be the Swarm. It could also be a new Human rebellion group, like the stranded. Probably not from the COG casualty count." She paused for a moment before continuing, "They're alright, you know." 

I closed my eyes and let out a little sigh. I haven't thought much of my  _ parents  _ in the recent months. Other than the occasional breakdowns I have in my cave. Asking myself why I wasn't good enough for them. I felt a rough but warm hand take hold of my left hand. I moved my head from the top of her's to the crook of her shoulder. "Did you check that just for me?" 

"Maybe. Maybe not." We stayed like that for a while. I listened to her click the computer mouse and her rough breaths. She kept a tight hold on my hand. I heard a sigh leave her and she started to stand. "It's too early for breakfast, wanna grab some coffee?" 

I pulled away from her, "Might as well, not like we're going to sleep anytime soon." 

"Very true." Seren chuckled. We walked out of the tent and down the stone steps. When we got to the kitchen tent, no one was there. "Huh, that's strange." 

"Why is that?" I started fixing the coffee pot up while Seren leaned against the table it was on. 

"Normally at least someone would be in here fixing something." She handed me a cup of water from the large pot of purified lake water. 

I pour it in the back of the pot and press the brew button. "Perhaps everyone is extremely tired today." I look over at her. 

"And you're not?" Her yellow eyes seemed to search mine for an answer. I turn around and lean next to her. 

"I'm always tired. It's just something I've learned to deal with." I tell her. 

"But it's so unhealthy." Seren bumps my shoulder with hers. 

"Says the one who's been up since I returned." She grins at me. I can see the lines under her eyes, like mine. 

"I guess we're both plagued by our nightmares." She says and pulls two mugs from the box behind her. I grab the hot pot and fill the two mugs. "Sugar?" 

"Yeah, thanks." I add three large spoonfuls of the white sweetener. I take a small sip to see if the taste is right. The coffee was delicious, but a little watered down. "Maybe a little less water next time." 

Seren scratched the side of her neck, "Agreed. So what now?" 

I took a gulp of my coffee and walked outside the tent. I heard Seren follow me. "Time?" 

"It is…" She paused to check her watch, "5:08. So the sun should start setting in an hour or two." Seren finished. 

"And we should be getting information about what squad Jinn is sending out." I added to her statement. 

"Funny that Jinn doesn't suspect the one person who's closest to her is the bug in Ephyra." Seren starts walking somewhere and I follow her. 

"Maybe she suspects but has no proof. She can't really do anything without evidence and we've been covering our tracks well." I tell her. "Where are we headed?" 

"I was thinking about your den. Just cause there's nothing else to do but wait." I see a smug look on her face. 

"Getting tired?" I sarcastically ask her. 

"Maybe a little." It was only a five minute walk back to my cave. We walked behind the waterfall and into my den. I set the now empty cup on the end table. When I turned back to Seren, she was stripping from her armor. 

" _ What _ are you doing?" I ask, eyeing her. She had managed within those seconds to take off the top half of her armor. Her chest was covered in hardened scales. Swarm females didn't have boobs like Human females did. Just a lump of layered scales. 

"Well, I wanted to be comfortable when we went back to sleep." She said undoing her armored gloves. 

" _ We?"  _ I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Good job! You can hear right. Yes,  _ we.  _ Because  _ you  _ need to try to go back to sleep. You have more bags under your eyes than mine." I watched as she leaned down and kicked off her boots, leaving her in only well plated leg armor.. She took her Snub pistol out and placed it on the floor by the bed. Seren climbed on the bed and laid down. "Well, come on. I know I look good but you don't have to just stand there." She teased. 

I roll my eyes and make my way over to my bed. I took off my boots and Boltok. I wasn't comfortable taking off my bra so I left it on. It was kind of like my own scale plates. I laid down on my side facing Seren. We spent a few moments laying there, looking into each other's eyes.

When she saw my eyes start to droop, Seren snaked an arm around me and pulled me close to her chest. I smelled the lavender oil she uses on her skin to make it soft and not dry. I eventually drifted off and so did Seren. I faintly heard her whisper, “Sleep tight, Sweetheart.” before I drifted off.

Time passes fast when you're sleeping. It seemed just as I shut my eyes I heard:

_"Aww, they're so cute!_ _Come look Ava!"_


	6. Act 2 Chapter 4: Cougars or Eagles?

_"Aww they're so cute!_ _Come look Ava!"_

I opened my eyes and saw Mia right in my face, smiling. Ava was standing in the entrance of the cave. 

"What?" I asked her. That's when I remembered who was in my bed as well. That and I felt a huge arm around my abdomen too. "Shit." I mumbled out and Mia threw her head back and let a loud laugh out. 

"You two may hide it well when we are out, but me and Ava already know you two are lovely love birds." Mia moved her hands in the air while she spoke. 

"More like bloody love birds from the amount of things they kill." Ava snorted. 

"What the fuck do you two want anyways?" I asked under my breath. I was sleeping fine until they woke me up. So if I find out what they want, I can get back to sleep faster. 

"It's time for breakfast! We came to find you two so we can eat together." Mia finally stepped away from the bed. 

"Well from the smell of your breath, I'd say they you already ate." I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"It was only ONE MUFFIN!" I felt Seren stir behind me. I was starting to wonder how she wasn't waking up from all the noise. 

"Must've been a damn strong smelling muffin." I teased her. "We'll be out in a min." 

"You best, the little ones want to spend time with you!" Mia pranced over to Ava and they left. 

"Great." I sarcastically say. I didn't mind the kids in the camp. They were all just so loud and they asked  _ so _ many questions. 

"Why does she have to be so loud?" I felt Seren's chest vibrate as she spoke. Her voice was low and naturally rough. 

"You know that's her normal attitude." I rolled over to face her. Her eyes were only halfway open. 

"Doesn't make it less annoying." Seren grumbled and sat up. I did so as well and climbed out of bed. We started dressing ourselves for the day, without a word to each other. Once Seren was back in her usual armor and I was in mine, we headed out to breakfast. 

How breakfast, lunch, and dinner were set up was everyone gathered together and sat down on the grass. Servers would come around and pass plates of food out for the time of day. The entire space of the camp was filled with females of two races. They talked and laughed, having a better life than what it was before. Swarmlings and kids ran around, kicking a ball to each other or playing tag. 

Lights shined down on the area from large poles on the outer rim. Since most woke at dusk and stayed up until dawn or so, we needed a good source of light to actually see. The Swarm have night vision, but not the Humans. Swarm females usually take on any task where light cannot be provided. 

The Pouncers and Snatchers were scattered about. Normally the Snatchers would be seated next to their riders. Akori was already sitting next to Mia who was talking to Sera and Abby, the twins. They were the only identical twins in the camp, so it was easy to pick them out but hard to tell them apart. 

Seren disappeared from my side, we never had breakfast or lunch together. Between our two duties, we barely have time to chill and talk let alone eat together. I walked up the stairs and sat on the top step. It was a nice view from the top step of the War Tent. I got to overlook what I created, what I foraged from my sorrow and pain. It was a feeling of pride that I'm helping these females feel comfortable and free from the world of men. 

"May I offer to get you anything, Ashara?" A drowsy voice said from behind me. 

"No thank you, Emily." It was easy to place her voice. The blonde was always so tired and she was the only one who asked to get me something every morning I was here. 

Emily grunted and I watched her walk past me and down the stairs. My mind jumped from the tasks that need to be done for the day. I needed to check on the camp’s food supply. I heard talk that it was starting to run low before I left. I also needed to swing by the Medical Tent to check if they had everything they needed. They are the ones healing us when we get hurt after all. 

“ _ Ashie! Ashie! _ You wanna play?” A boy with blonde hair yelled as he ran up the steps to me. Behind him, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, were Swarmlings and Kids all looking up at me. Their eyes were big and bright with a sparkle in them. 

“What are you playing, Jack?” I asked the boy as he stopped on the step below my feet. He wore a dark green T-shirt and black shorts. His hair was short and messy, like someone just ran their hand through it. 

“We’re gonna play Thrashball, but we need equal teams. Anna is sick so she can’t come play. Will you be on my team Ashie?” Jack asked as he looked at his bare feet. He was always shy when he asked me to play with him and the others.

I stood up and asked, “So, we Cougars or Eagles?” 

Jack’s head shot up with a big smile, “Cougars!” He answered me and bolted down the stairs. “She said she'll play guys!” He told the other children and they all cheered. They all ran to the playing field that was marked for Thrashball and got into their line up. I walked quickly down the stairs and buried over to the Cougars side. 

Jack and Agarwig, a Swarmling, were on defense. Another Swarmling, Utara, and I were on offense. The Eagles side had Mary and Lilly, two human females on offense. David, a human male and a Swarm male, Rawm, on defense. 

“Hut!” Jack yelled and the game started. Jack ran straight with the ball in his arms. They couldn’t lift and run with a true Thrashball ball, which weighed fifty pounds. So we were using a small, red, rubber ball instead. Mary and Lilly rushed out to stop him from getting any closer. Utara was faster and blocked both of them, not letting them pass.David and Rawm saw Jack running up and jumped together to block him. Instead of dogging them, Jack threw the ball over their heads. Utara jumped up to try and catch the ball, but was unsuccessful. The ball landed on the Eagles’ line and the Cougars scored a point. Jack turned and ran back to me, “Ashie do you think the greatest player would’ve done that move?” He asked me. 

“Oh, who is the greatest player on Thrashball?” I arched an eyebrow at him and he beamed.

“ Asparagus Cole, of course!” Jack said.

I chuckled a bit, “It’s  _ Augustus _ Cole, Jack. Not  _ asparagus _ . And yes, I do believe he would have done that.”

This made the young boy look happier. “Come on! Let’s play again!” Jack said and skipped over to his spot. I played a few more matches with them and left when other children showed up to fill my spot. I walked back up the stairs and into the War Tent, pushing the loose flap aside. A few squad leaders were having a discussion about the training courses. 

I wanted to make sure every female knew some sort of self defense in case of an emergency. So Seren and I put together a few courses for the females. There was a martial arts class and a gun wielding one too. How to disarm from close range. Simple things like that. I didn’t want to interrupt the meeting, because they seemed to all be agreeing on something. That in itself was rare. I quietly left the tent and walked down the steps. 

Everyone was done with breakfast except a few stragglers who woke up late. They all went to work for the day. I stood there, surveying the empty area when I felt a presence walk up behind me. That and I heard armored footsteps stomping through the grass. 

“I got confirmation from Hana on what squad Jinn is sending out.” Seren said as she stopped beside me. 

“Enlighten me.” I told her as I turned my head towards her. I saw something in her eyes, something I couldn’t place.

“Delta Squad.” She answered.

... _ Fuck… _


	7. Act 2 Chapter 5: Fistfights with Scions

We were all tired. No one liked being out in the sunlight. After months of living in the shadows, everyone's eyes had a difficult time adjusting. Seren most of all, her eyes keep watering up from the sunlight shining down through the tree's leaves. She had her Longshot pointed towards the camp we torched the other night. Keeping watch for Delta squad to emerge and survey the priors squads defeat. Mia laid against Akori who was stretched out on the soft grass. Two other snatchers came along with us. If we were going to be fighting against Delta Squad, we would need the extra support. Ava sat on a rock sharpening her knife. Every so often she would glance at Mia’s sleeping form. 

I came over and sat down next to Seren. She didn’t take her eyes from the scope, but she moved over to close the space between us. I laid my head on her arm.

“Are you alright?” Seren asked me. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I fired back at her.

A deep sigh left her and I could feel Seren’s disapproval radiating off of her. “There you go with the question shit again.” She grumbled out.

I couldn’t hold back a chuckle. It was so easy to annoy her if you knew what ticks her off. “Sorry. But why do you ask?”

She lowered her Longshot and brushed some of my hair off her armor. “First off we’re waiting for Delta Squad to show. A squad that may or may not contain your verbally abusive father. Your little brother that got better treatment than you and your second father that you have never met. I would think one would be a nervous wreck seeing their family again after trying to kill themselves.” Seren stroked my hair as she spoke. 

Her sharpened claws were gently rubbing the back of my head. Honestly I didn’t know how I was feeling. Yes, a part of me was nervous. The disappointed glare of Marcus Fenix flashed in my mind from my younger years. The way the man looked at you just made you feel like you did something wrong. When, in fact, you did nothing at all. “I don’t know what i'm feeling honestly.” I paused for a moment to process how I really felt. 

Seren grunted lightly at my words. I felt her rough lips kiss the top of my head. “No matter what, I'll be there to protect you.”

“I don't  _ need _ protection, Seren.” I said automatically without thinking first. I sighed and lifted my head to look in her eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean for that to come out.”

“It’s alright.” She held a clawed hand up to dismiss my apology. She knew I didn’t mean it when I automatically shouted at her in defence. That's one of the reasons I love her. I didn’t have to explain myself to her that often. She was good at reading people's emotions. 

I took her hand in mine and looked at it. “I accept your protecting Seren, as I hope you do mine.”

Her grip tightened and she rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand. I saw her brow scrunch up like she was thinking hard about something. Before I could ask what it was, Ava interrupted our thoughts.

“Can you two please save that lovey dovey shit for later? When we’re not on a mission?” Seren rolled her eyes, let go of my hand and brought her Longshot back up to place. I stuck my middle finger up at Ava and she gave me one in return. 

I watched the birds fly overhead in the orange sky. We waited and waited and waited. Ava eventually fell asleep next to Mai. All the Snatchers were cuddled together around the two humans. Seren kept her eye on the target. Unmoving.

Around midday, we finally heard movement. But it didn’t come in front of us. It came from behind. Akori’s head snapped up and a deep growl left her throat. The other two Snatchers pitched in and they all stood up as one. 

“What’s going on?” Mia asked in a sleepy voice. Seren lowered her gun and inhaled the air around her. 

“Swarm approaching from behind us. Get ready!” Seren yelled and jumped from her knees to her feet. Ava and Mia moved closer to me and Seren. The Snatchers stood beside us with Akori behind us, her tail raised and ready to fire. I heard it then: the hollers of Juvies and the roars of drones. There was also something else. Something huge on its way. The ground shook violently and a rough growl was heard by all of us. 

The Juvies were the first seen. We all fired at them. When the Drones show up, that’s when we would spread out for cover. Juvies fell as quickly as they ran out. The Snatchers swiped at any who got close with their pointed feet, cutting them in two. 

One got close to Mia and jumped up to grab her. Ava was quick to see this and brought her blade up to gut its belly mid-jump. Blood squirted in her face as the creature screamed and died. 

“Pay more attention to your surroundings.” Ava told Mia. 

“I’m trying! It’s harder than it looks!” Mia responded. I saw her fingers fumble around trying to quickly reload her Hammerburst before Ava saw. 

Seren’s Longshot fired next to my head. I heard a Drone howl in pain when the bullet hit it. 

“Drone’s are coming in. I see Hunter’s cloaking too.” Seren told us as she fired another shot. 

“Alright, time to spread out!” I shouted and we all dispersed. Ava and Mia ran right and ducked behind a fallen tree. Seren ran left and stood behind a large, moss covered, rock. I ran forward and fired my Gnasher at the Drones. 

Akori took the other two Snatchers and ran behind the enemy to flank them. I saw Ori drag a Hunter into her belly. She began to walk deeper into the forest to discard the soon dead Hunter. I hopped over a rock and kicked a Hunter back. It shook its head, trying to regain itself. I leveled my gun with his chest and pulled the trigger. Body parts fell to the ground around me as I pushed forward. 

A Drone raised his Claw at me as I ran past. His head exploded before he could pull the trigger. I saw a gun poking out from behind a tree ahead of me. I reloaded my Gnasher and rolled past the tree, whipped around, and fired at the Drone. I then saw it wasn’t a Drone, but a Scion. 

“Scion!” I yelled to the others. It roared and charged me. I turned to run, but my foot caught something and I fell face first in the dirt. I rolled to the side just as the Scion’s foot came down where my head was. I raised my gun to it. The brute grabbed my Gnasher and tore it from my hands. He wrapped his hand around my neck and picked me up off the ground. I put one hand on his arm and reached the other around to the back of my belt. 

The Scion brought me closer to his face and laughed. His breath was rank and his teeth were yellow with brown stains. I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my knife and pulled it out of the sheathe. “Weak.” The Scion hissed at me and he tightened his grip on my neck. 

I brought my feet up and placed them on his chest. I stabbed my knife in the Scion’s left eye and pushed back with my feet, “Am I now?” I growled back at him. He roared and let go of me to tend to his eye. Blood ran down his face as he grabbed the knife and pulled it free. 

I landed on the dirt and rolled backwards. The Sicon glared at me with his one good eye and started marching towards me with my knife in hand. I stood and looked around for a weapon. I was thinking about turning tail and running back to the others, but my body stayed put.

What type of leader would I be if I couldn’t stand on my own against an enemy? I needed to protect my team, they looked up to me after all. The Scion swung the blade at me and I dodged left. He tried again and began to swing viciously when the knife missed each time. I could hear the fighting raging on with the others. I made the mistake of taking my eyes off my opponent and looking back. I gasped as the Scion stuck the knife in my side and kicked my stomach. 

I fell back on the ground and put a hand on my side. Warm blood was already streaming out of my wound. I sucked in a breath before I pulled the blade out. My jaw clenched and I pushed myself off of the ground, knife in hand. The Scion and I were both panting, hands clenching our wounds.

“You...are stronger….than the others…” The Scion said in between breaths. I could see his body shake a bit. Maybe from blood loss or adrenaline. 

I swallowed and stood a bit taller, lifting my head up to meet his eye. “I’m not a normal human.”

He narrowed his eye at me. A deep hum rumbled from him. We both looked at each other for a while. I could feel blood soaking my shirt. A light pound started in the front of my head.  _ Come on Ashara! Pull it together, It’s only a little scrape! _ My mind yelled at me.

An explosion came from behind us that left me and the Scion looking back at our teams. The Scion let out a grunt and looked back at me. 

“We will meet again, Human.” He then bowed his head slightly and turned his back to me. I could have dashed up and stabbed him. Or slit his throat and killed him. But something kept me from doing it. A small, burning, gut feeling. 

It could also be my injury. Me knowing I was not about to win the fight, while bleeding a heavy amount. I watched as he went. A few Hunters un-cloaked and fell in line behind him. None looked back and the one or two that did, didn’t fire at me. 

As quick as the Swarm appeared, they were gone again without a trace. I looked down at my side and pulled my bloody hand from the wound. Cool air hit the gash and I bit the side of my bottom lip. It wasn’t that noticeable, unless you were looking for it. The chestplate along with my black undershirt hid it well. 

If I keep my pain in check, I should be able to make it back to Camp and fix it up by myself without anyone knowing. But camp was three hours away, could I make it that long? I would have to. I took a step forward and my side flared. I let out a shaky breath and took another and another. I leaned on a nearby tree and wiped the sweat from my forehead. There was no way in hell I was going to make it back to camp without passing out. 

I heard a whine behind me. I turned my head and saw Akori and the other two Snatchers a few feet away from me. Akori came right next to me and laid down. I knew what she was trying to do and I knew she could smell my blood. She probably knew I was greatly injured based on the strong scent to her. I slowly got myself on her back and whispered, “Thanks.” 

A low growling sound left her and she rose off the ground. Static buzzed in my left ear and I heard a faint call of my name. 

“Ashara, come in.” The sound of Seren’s voice flooded my head. 

I let out a sigh I didn’t know I was holding. I realized that I hadn’t even thought about my team and how they fared in the fight. I put two fingers on my earpiece, “I hear you.” I said. 

“Good, because we have a situation back here.” Seren said with an edge in her tone. 

“And what might that be?” I asked her as Akori started to walk with Ori and Aura on either side of us. 

“Delta Squad showed up while we were in the firefight. Mia is talking to them, stalling. You need to get back here now.” I could hear Mia in the background talking up a storm. She might annoy them to death before I even get there. 

“Got it. Om my way.” I squeezed the side of Akori with my legs and dug my fingers in the space inbetween her plates. “Ready when you are, Akori.” I told her. She grunted and took off, but stopped immediately when I clutched my side and gasped out. Just the small jump Akori did to start running sent pain flooding my side. “On...on second thought, let’s just take it slow.”

I saw Seren first. She was standing a good length away from the group of Humans, but close enough to still listen to everything they said. Akori trotted to a stop next to Seren. Ori and Aura ran and started to walk circles around Delta Squad. I saw the Human squad raise their weapons and Mia threw her hands up. 

“What took you so long?” Seren asked me with a growl in her tone. I saw her eyes narrow as I sucked in a breath and slid off of Akori’s back. She ran and joined the others in the circle. I stood up straight and by the way Seren was staring at me, she knew something was wrong. 

“Nevermind that, I'm here now.” I turned and froze. I felt the hairs on my neck and arms stand up. My eyes widened and my heart began to beat faster. I was looking into a pair of dark blue eyes. The eyes of Marcus Fenix. 

He looked the same as he did a year or so ago. He stared at me with the same disappointed expression he had for all those years. I stepped back and bumped into Seren. She came around and stood in front of me. “Hey, it’s okay.” She placed a hand on my lower back and nudged me forward. I took a deep breath in and hardened my gaze as I approached. 

“Mia, step away.” I ordered the young girl, she lowered her head, nodded, and took her place next to Ava. I could feel Seren’s presence behind me, guarding the rear in case the Swarm decided to return. Akori and the others stood on each side of Delta. Their tails raised and ready to fire. 

I looked my father up and down, “Why are you here?” I asked, bluntly. There were four in the squad. My  _ father,  _ James, and two I didn’t recognize. A female with black hair. She had an arm tattoo, it reminded me of an Outsider tattoo. Some of the Humans in my camp had similar ones. Her hair was braided over her left shoulder. She looked uncomfortable in the COG armor. The way she kept shuffling the breastplate and trying to pull her undershirt down to avoid the armor rubbing on her bare skin. She just looked all over unhappy to wear it.

“Could ask you the same thing.” He challenged my gaze with his own.

“I’m protecting  _ my _ people.” I state. 

“Oi,” A tan man with a dark brown, almost black, mohawk spoke out, “Don’t cha mean Jinn’s people?” His accent was Vasgarian. How strange. I thought everyone from Vasgar hated the COG. So I wondered why this one joined. Maybe Jinn was getting desperate. Between us and the war with the Swarm, her forces must be stretched thin. My eyes did a once over on him. His right foot was gone and replaced with a prosthetic. He tipped his head down, looking over his sunglasses at me examining him. A cheeky grin spread across his face and I rolled my eyes. Another male that is full of themselves,  _ great _ . 

“No, the females of New Ephyra left on their own and sought  _ my _ camp out. We no longer abide by the world of men.” I told whomever he was.

“I see that you have also allowed Swarm in.” Marcus shot a look at Seren.

“I have.” A silence filled with tension settled between all of us. My brother broke it. 

“Ashara, Jinn wants her people back. Ephyar got hit and-” I held up a hand to silence him. Something weird was going on with his right arm. It looked badly burned and he had a scar going down his right eye too. He had a beard and a shaved head now. He didn’t look like a little bitch anymore.

“I know what happened. No need to explain it to me. As for the humans, they do not belong to anyone but themselves. If she wants to keep sending squads out to try and take them, fill free. We’ll keep killing them.” Ava and Seren both cocked their guns and Mia nodded her head.

“Look you gotta understand…”

“ Understand what, James? That people  _ actually _ don’t like being raped? Or abused? Or forced to reproduce? They don’t want to be used as breeding toys. If they want to leave, they can, but they don’t.” I growled out and he flinched. Thunder crackled around us and the wind started to pick up. A Windflare was starting. My eyes dropped to the grass for a second and my breath hitched. It was only quite enough for me alone to hear. A small amount of blood had dripped down and painted the grass next to me. Everyone was focused on each other to have seen the droplets. I lifted my gaze back to my brother and hoped no one saw.

“Look,” I started, “I don’t give a flying fuck what you or Jinn wants. Stay out of our way and we’ll stay out of yours.” I threw my hand up, signaling that the conversation was over. Ava waved over the Snatchers and mounted Ori with Mia. Seren took Aura and I Akori. I looked back at my father, he was watching me closely, examining me. I knew what he was going to say before he actually did. 

“Might wanna get that wound patched up.” He said and Seren turned towards me.

“What wound?” She asked me and I glared at my father. 

“Let’s go.” I dismissed her question as the Snatchers started running away. 

  
  


It was afternoon by the time we got back. I barely managed to stay upright on Akori. Blood had soaked through my shirt and down my pants leg. Seren came over and offered her hand. I took it and mumbled a  _ thanks.  _ She helped me walk all the way to the medical tent. I looked down at the grass as I walked. My blood speckled the light green tint of the blades. Had I done the right thing? Letting them go? Should I have just killed them? James looked so different too, I wonder what happened to his arm. Seren brushed the tent flap aside and ushered me in. 

My head has been pounding since we left. I felt like someone put a damn pan next to my ear, then hit it with a spoon, repeatedly. She helped me sit on one of the beds and took my armor off. I was practically useless in the task. Seren didn’t seem to mind, but then again I could feel the anger dripping out of her. She always told me to tell her when I’m injured, that I shouldn’t hide it until we get back. But I wasn’t raised like that. That’s one thing Marcus always drilled into me, “ _ Your team always relies on you. If you show that you cannot deal with something, they lose hope in you. Never show weakness, Ashara. It is the enemy’s greatest weapon. A strong team requires a strong leader.”  _

__ I felt my arms being lifted up and I came back to reality. Seren was attempting to take my shirt off without rubbing my wound. With some maneuvering, she got it off and pressed a hot rag to the gash. I let out a hiss and I put a hand on her broad shoulder. I saw her look down at my face, that was twisted in pain. The hard look in her eyes vanished as she looked down at me. Seren leaned down and kissed my lips, then started to wipe away the dried blood. 

I awoke to the sound of arguing. I forced my eyelids apart, listening to who was bickering. It was completely dark except I saw a dim, blue light that was only found in my den. So I knew where I was, good. Seren must have carried me. 

“We should have killed them! Ashara’s orders or not! We’re all in danger now!” Ava’s voice bounced off the cave walls. “We should leave right now and eliminate the threat! What if they signal for reinforcements? What then? Say something damnit!” 

“Did you see the way he looked at her?” Seren’s voice was lower, probably trying to not wake me. Obliviously, it did not work. 

“Who?” Ava spoke angrily, most likely not even seeing a point to her question.

“Her father. The way he watched her. The look he was giving her was the same look that a father gives their kid when they know they've fucked up, but don’t know how to make it right.” I heard Seren sigh and pause. “Ashara doesn’t really want them dead, she wants to understand why they did what they did. Why they were so hard on her. At least after that she can decide if she wants to push on with killing them or not. Because she’ll know why they acted how they did. And we don’t have to worry about them calling in reinforcements. Marcus seems like a smart man, he’ll know that Jinn will send a fuck-ton of DeeBee squads instead of actual men. The bots will be under her control, not his. He won’t risk it, trust me Ava.”

I heard an irritated grunt from Ava and he boots shit back and forth as she walked. “Whatever. When we get Delta Squad at our door, remember that I warned you.” Ava told Seren in a dark, hushed voice. I listened to her leave Seren until all I head was the sound of rushing water. 

Did I really feel that way? No, I wasn’t good enough. That’s it, bottom line. I knew the reason I was treated badly and sure as hell didn’t need to hear it from them. 

I rolled my head towards the entrance and watched Seren duck her way inside and past the water. She lifted her head up and our eyes met. “You should be resting.” She growled softly at me as she walked over. It wasn’t a growl of annoyance or anger, it was one of worry. One she used whenever I got banged up pretty bad after a fight. 

“What’s the injuries?” I asked her, not realising how dry my mouth was. Seren took my hand in hers and squeezed it. 

“If I didn’t force you to stop and spray wound-sealer on it, you would have died by the time we arrived from blood-loss.” She told me as she raised a claw to brush some of my hair out of my face. “I wish you told me and I didn’t have to find out from your father.” 

“Eh now what’s the fun in that?” I tried for half a smile. Seren kept her soft gaze, but I saw it harden. 

“Ash, this is serious. If you keep on getting injured and not telling us, telling me, you’re for sure gonna end up dead.”

I pressed my eyes closed and rolled my head to the other side. Seren didn’t let go of my hand as she awaited my response. A long silence passed us.

“Well...what if I don’t wanna live?” I asked her. The question was soft and drawn out. Like I wanted to scream it, but at the same time I wanted it to be carried off by the wind that blew in and out of my cave from time to time. 

Seren stayed quiet, but she held my hand tighter. Tighter, but still gently. I could hear her let out an aggravated sigh. She knew my mental state was bad, but never let myself die bad. I just felt like I can never do anything right. I get yelled at for anything I do, right or wrong. There is always someone in this damn camp that yells at me. And I feel like I’m right back in the living room of Anya’s estate, she gave to Marcus. Him pointing his finger and looking down at me, disappointment carved all on his face. Be faster, be strong, be smarter. The world won’t wait for you so don’t wait for it. Shit happens, get over it. Keep it all inside, no one cares to hear your feelings. Just be the leader everyone needs you to be. 

It hurt. All of it. Every second. 

I don’t know how to let people in. I feel like the first move I make with opening up, my father will walk through the door and scold me. I lifted my free hand up to lay over my eyes and tears started to form. It still hurt. A lot. All the damn time. 

“Hey,” Seren said in a soft tone. I felt the bed shift under her weight and armor. “Don’t think like that. We  _ all  _ need you here. Think about where all the women would have ended up if your camp didn’t exist.” 

I did think about it. The Human women would most likely still be in New Ephyra under Jinn’s control. Ever since she rounded up the outsider camps, by force if necessary, and brought them all in one place. Everyone had a bad feeling about it. Great, just gather our entire species in one place, nothing bad could possibly happen. What a dumb bitch. That’s why I have six other camps. There were a lot and I mean a shit ton of women, Swarm and Human, that fled their homes to find us. I knew having huge camps would be more difficult to hide from the COG and Swarm’s eyes. So I spread them out. One was in Vasgar. One near Mount Kadar. One in Pahanu, another on an island off the coast of Azura. And the last two lived in the remaining tunnels of the Locust. Underground, away from any Ravens flying overhead or from any Swarmaks stomping above them. 

“You did something amazing, Ash. You brought two species together to live in peace. Who fight together. Sisters in arms, bonded by our suffering. You took a chance by allowing the Swarm to enter your camps, and you brought peace between them. It takes a strong and smart person to do that.” Seren placed her hand on my face and moved my head to look at her. She leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

Swarm didn’t really have lips like Humans. I pressed the kiss back to her and gasped when she accidentally leaned on my side. “Shit. Sorry.” She said, our lips still lightly touching. 

“Don’t sweat it, Love.” I smiled a bit and laughed. 

“Love? Now that’s something I’ve never heard.” She said as she climbed into bed, next to me. I put my hand on the side of her face and rubbed my thumb over her cheek. I was so damn lucky to have her. 

__ “Well you are My Love, dumbass.” I chuckled as I saw her smile and we both just laughed. Something I only ever saw her do around me. It made me feel like I was worth it to her. I yawned and made a small whine noise when I exhaled. 

“Ooohhh someone’s tired. I wonder why?” Seren scarcastly said with a small twinkle in her eyes. She loved poking fun at me in private. 

“Oh shut it you prick.” I told her, playfully. My eyelids started to droop every so slightly. 

“Uh, let me check. Nope, no prick here.” She fired back at me, patting her crotch. 

“Fucking hell, you are such an  _ ass _ !” I shouted out. Seren put her arm over me, making sure to not touch my wound again. She laid on her side and pressed her face in the crook of my neck. 

“Yeah, but an ass you love.”

“I do.” I said, sleepily. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on hers. I listened to her breathe. In and out. In and out. My own breathing fell in line with hers. When her breathing lowered to where I could barely hear it, I knew she had fallen asleep. And it didn’t take me too long to follow right behind. 

__

But naturally, sleep was a son of a bitch.


End file.
